


Bad Boys

by enigmaticblue



Category: Eureka
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin doesn’t mind Jack dating his mom as much as he does losing a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for eureka_tag, for episode 4.12, "Reprise"

Kevin doesn’t mind Jack dating his mom as much as he does losing a friend. In the past, Jack had always been the guy Kevin could go to when stuff at home bugged him. A couple of times, Jack had even interceded on his behalf.

 

And then Jack had started dating his mom, and he stopped being nearly as cool. Kevin missed riding along with Jack on cases, and he _really_ missed being able to talk about what was going on at home without Jack defending his mom’s decisions, or worrying about Jack passing on what he’d said.  

 

Kevin hates that, and he figures that unless his mom and Jack break up—something he doesn’t really want to happen anyway—he’s stuck with this new, not-so-improved version of Jack. The version that won’t let him ride along on cases, or get away with anything. The version he can’t trust.

 

And then Jack doesn’t tell his mom about stealing the Jeep—twice—but he _does_ tell her that Kevin helped save Jack’s life, and the rest of the town.

 

“How come you didn’t tell her about the Jeep thing?” Kevin asks later, when he’s sure they’re along.

 

Jack shrugs. “It turned out okay, and the neural-whatever was responsible for most of that. Just don’t do it again, huh?”

 

“I won’t,” Kevin promises, because he’d much rather _solve_ cases than _start_ them. “So, uh, are you going to let me ride with you sometimes?”

 

Jack grimaces. “Kev, if something were to happen to you, I couldn’t live with myself, and not just because your mom would kill me.”

 

Kevin tries to hide his smile. “But maybe on the easy cases?”

 

“I’m not sure there are easy cases in Eureka,” Jack grumbles. “I’ll tell you what. I’ll think about it. Just—let’s not tell your mom, okay?”

 

Kevin grins, knowing that he’s already won. “You got it,” he replies, and begins humming the theme from _Cops_ under his breath.

 

Jack shakes his head, but as Jack walks away, he’s grinning.


End file.
